Not Again
by jules456
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! Two new chapters along with the original one chapter post! READ AND REVIEW! Do you ever wonder what happened after "Teach Me to Believe in Something?"
1. The night

****

NOT AGAIN

Prologue: "The night…"

Marissa Cooper… Marissa Atwood's head hung dully over her paper… The Twenty-Two year old woman… girl, mother two five year old girls looked around the room at the chaos. 

The house was a mess and Ryan was running around the room with Piper on his back and Madison pulling on his legs. 

"I'm going to get you!" Ryan yelled as he tossed the girls onto the couch.

"Can you guys quite down?" Marissa asked for what felt like the 50th time. Nobody responded. "I asked you to quiet down!" She yelled loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Marissa's eyes began to water.

"Hey girls, go back to your room for a minute." Ryan said. 

The girls headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey." Ryan said as he approached his girlfr-… wife… "We didn't mean to be so loud…" He said in a quiet tone.

"It's alright. It wasn't you." She said kissing him. "It's just that I have been so stressed out with school lately."

"Can I help?"

"Nah. I'm alright."

"I'll take the girls to the park for awhile and return with a tub of Chocolate Chip ice cream. How does that sound?" He asked 

"Great." She said as he kissed her head, and went to prepare the girls to leave.

Marissa went into the bathroom of the couples small apartment. She took her medicine. She had been on more anti-depressants, mood modifiers, and whatever else were in the bottles for what seemed like forever. For a long time it felt better. It still did… sort of. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror… A white flushed face stared back at her…

"I won't let this happen again."

~ Ryan sat on the park bench with Seth.

Piper and Madison played with other children at the park. Although the two had grown up together, and were identical in every physical way, (except the birthmark next to Madison's eye), when it got down to the personalities, likes and dislikes, wants, humor, they were completely different. 

Madison liked her hot dogs with everything, Piper plain. Madison insisted on painting her nails, Piper refused. Madison dances, and Piper plays soccer… although Ryan and Marissa know in her heart of hearts she wants to play football. Madison's perfect day would be waking up bright and early, eating eggs and bacon, and then getting her nails painted, and spending the rest of the day on the beach. Pipers ideal day was waking up at noon, eating S' mores Pop-Tarts for breakfast, later going to play basketball with Ryan, and sailing and playing video games with Seth. Piper has refused to eat meat ever since she say Charlottes web.

Ryan watched the children play.

"Hello! Earth to space cadet!" Seth Cohen said waving his hand in front of Ryans face.

"What?"

"What's the deal with you dude? Things shaky on the home front?" Seth asked sticking out his bottom lip.

"No… nothing is shaky on the home front…" Ryan said, not believing he just used the term "home front." Ryan Atwood with a home front? Something was not right about that.

"Oh yeah right. I've known you for five years. You suck at lying." Seth said

"It's just Marissa has been really stressed with school and all." Ryan said squinting in the sun. "Sometimes I just feel like I am adding to the problem." He confessed.

"You know that's not true man." Seth assured him

"I just don't know how to make things better." 

"Summer and Dylan?"

"What about them?" Ryan asked now meeting his brothers eyes.

"Damage Control." Seth said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

~ Marissa was in the middle of her afternoon nap when she heard her door bell.

"Who's there?" She yelled through the door.

"Who else?" She heard Dylan Marlow answer from the other side of the door.

Marissa swung the door open… 

"Hey dork." Marissa asked. "What brings you here?"

"Seth called in for damage control." 

"Oh really?" Marissa said raising her eyebrows.

Damage control… the guys way of using the girls to fix whatever needed fixing that they couldn't themselves… Ryan and Seth were often lazy… emotionally… Seth more so than Ryan. Or maybe it was that Seth is always right out confused… The girls choose to believe the latter. 

"Well then if this is damage control aren't you missing something?" Marissa asked glancing the hall for Summer.

"She making her way up the stairs." Dylan said grinning when Summer finally appeared in the doorway to the stair well.

"You were supposed to be like helping me!" She whined leaning against the wall.

"You are fully capable of walking up the stairs by yourself." Dylan said entering Marissa's apartment.

"But I am pregnant!" Summer said when she finally got inside.

"THREE MONTHS!" Dylan said

"It's been a hard three months!" Summer complained plopping down on the couch.

Dylan went to the kitchen and started putting stuff away.

"It's not that bad!" Marissa said. "I didn't feel any differently when I was three months with Piper and Madison." She sat on the couch next to her.

"Well then again your situation was different." Dylan said joining her friends on the couch. Handing them bowls, and cups.

In each bowl was a handful of skittles, Guacamole Doritos, dried cranberries, and Hershey Kisses. In the cups there was Sprite, Orange Juice, and Pepsi, and a little bit of citrus punch. It was the substitute bad day drink since Summer got pregnant. All the old drink was, was a bunch of hard liquor. They had discovered this cure to any problem long ago in their pre-semi-adulthood days.

"Hey. Give me credit. I had two!" Marissa said. "You'll get over it!"

"Yeah, really, the least you can do is walk up the stairs on your own!" Dylan said

"Being on the stairs when you are pregnant is risky!" Summer said. "My mom fell down the stairs when she was pregnant with me!" She said

"Are you sure it was a mistake?" Dylan mumbled, causing her and Marissa to giggle.  


"I am glad that you find my pain so amusing." Summer said standing up.

Marissa yanked her back down on the couch by her shirt.

"Chill out." Dyl said.

"I can't!" Summer whined even higher. "THIS COHEN KID IS BUILT LIKE A ROCK!"


	2. She brushed her hand across my flushed c...

** OMG OMG OMG. So about this story... HUGE HUGE HUGE sorry. Hehe, so here's the deal. I posted the first chapter and forgot I had written two more. People have recently asked about this story and I decided to write more. When I went to update I found two more chapters me hiding in a corner blushing, so anyways, here are these two new chapters because I love you and feel like such a dumbass. More chapter soon! I promise this time... well based on your reviews anyway. As the last one, this will not be light.**

** xoxo Jules**

Chapter 1: "She brushed her hands upon my flushed cheek"

Luke Ward stepped out of the AA meeting beaming with a certificate in his hand. He walked to his car as he mentally made a list. He had to apologize to all of the people in the past that he had wronged.

Luke left Newport after graduation. He fell into the party scene at UCLA, where he attended school. Everything from there seemed to go downhill. His grades, everything. Soon he found that waking up to a different girl every day with a throbbing headache was not satisfying. It was then that he decided to take the first step to recovery… And now he was on his eighth step making up for past mistakes… and he knew the first person that he had to apologize to… Marissa Cooper…

The next day. Ryan walked up to the vacant building.

"This is it?" He said

"Yup." Sandy said coming up next to him with Seth.

"Well Dad it's…" Seth said rubbing his hand on his chin

They looked at the old run down lot where The lighthouse 2 was soon to stand. Sandy decided to expand his restaurant chain a long time ago. Only now that he was closer to retirement did he take the chance, and if all went well he planned to pass the place down to Seth and Ryan some day.

"Well I know it's not the 'ideal' place, but soon kids we will make it our own!"

"Right dad." Seth said patting his fathers shoulders.

"What?" Sandy said looking at his son

"It's just that I'm going to have a family soon and I want to like… I donno, make real money. Be a man." Seth said squinting up at his father in the sun.

"Slip a ring on Summers finger and then talk to me about being a man." Sandy said.

"I second that!" Ryan added, as they walked to their respective cars.

"Oh please Ryan! You and Marissa were made for each other it was easy for you!" Seth said sulking behind the two

"Being soul mates doesn't mean it's easy Cohen." Ryan said slipping into his car.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Seth yelled as Sandy and Ryan drove away in their cars.

Ryan drove a black mini van. Marissa always laughed at the unpredictable site. He coaches Piper and Madisons soccer team.

Marissa sat on the living room couch with a little blonde head on each side of her. The girls were watching "Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang," which had been a gift from Seth and Summer for their birthday.

"I'll be right back." Marissa said as she heard the door bell ring.

She made her way across the room of their small apartment, and opened the door…

"Hey Marissa…" Luke said as he stared back at her.

She basically had to pick her jaw up off of the floor. She had not seen him since the day in the locker room… they had done considerably well avoiding one another.

"Lu-, Luke, what are you doing here?" She asked… her eyes got wide as she saw Ryan coming up behind Luke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked shoving Luke against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to Marissa."

Ryan let go of him.

"You all don't have anything to say to each other." Ryan said

"I REALLY need to talk to you." Luke pleaded past Ryan

"I have nothing to say to you." Marissa said in a small voice.

Piper came up behind Marissa.

"Mommy." She said looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Piper get back inside." Ryan warned her.

"BUT!" Piper began.

"GO!" Ryan said harshly

Piper ran back into the apartment. Her father had never spoken to her in that tone before. And who was this weird guy at the door? Why was daddy so mad at him?

"Luke you need to get the fuck away from Marissa right now because I don't have one good reason not to bash your face in."

"Look man-" Luke began putting his hands up.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ryan said shoving Luke back into the hallway and shutting the door.

Ryan gently led Marissa by the shoulders back into their bedroom. Piper and Madison were in theirs.

"Ssshhh…" Ryan said kissing her head. Marissa looked too horrified to cry.

"What if he finds out their his?" Marissa asked.

"HE WON'T!" Ryan said sharply. "He will NEVER find out."

"How?" Marissa asked beginning to cry. "Luke is Piper and Madisons father." Marissa said now sobbing.

Little did they know that Piper was in the doorway…

"So what I am not their father now?" Ryan said backing up defensively. "I was the one who raised them while you were off in the physc ward!"

"Don't start with me Ryan Atwood." Marissa said shoving him in the chest.

"DON'T!" Piper said coming in stomping her foot down.

Marissa and Ryan both paused and then looked at each other. They didn't even think to think that Piper or Madison had heard anything thing that they had been arguing about.

"I'm sorry baby." Marissa said picking Piper up.

"Madison doesn't feel well." Piper said.

Marissa and Ryan rush to the girls rooms, Marissa still carrying Piper to find Madison lying on the bed soaked in sweat.

"I trieded to get her da' go in 'da shower cause she said she was hot, but she said she's hurt when she stands."

"Baby whats wrong?" Ryan asked when he knelt down beside her bed. Madison just let out a little groan.

"We have to take her to the hospital Ryan." Marissa said as Ryan scooped up Little Madison in his arms and they all hurried out to the car.

The nurses rushed Madison back at the hospital.

** Want more? R&R! BTW, Luke will be in this story, you will find out why later.**


	3. Smelled the childhood remnants of a dust...

Chapter 2: "Smelled of childhood remnants of a dusty weeping willow"

Marissa and Ryan sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, until they were approached by a woman, a young doctor.

"Hello." She said shaking both of their hands.

Not long ago Seth came and picked up Piper, … Looking at the woman gave Marissa flashbacks of Penny, the woman who had evaluated her right after Piper and Madison were born.

"I just have a few questions to ask you."

Right then Sandy and Kirsten rushed in.

"Where is Maddy? Is she okay?" Sandy said being the concerned grandfather.

"She's in the back." Ryan said arms wrapped around Marissa.

The doctor began to speak again.

"Have you noticed any changes in your daughter lately?" She asked

"She's been kind of tired lately…" Ryan said "And she hasn't been eating very much."

"She has also had a fever off and on but the pediatrician gave us medicine for it."

The woman nodded and then wrote something down on her note pad.

"Has she ever had any exposure to drugs?"

"Of course not!" Marissa said defensively.

The woman nodded again

"I understand that she has a twin sister. Were there any complications with the birth or the pregnancy?" The doctor asked looking at Marissa.

All of the eyes shifted to her.

"I um… I had an eating disorder, and had a lot of emotional-" She tried to find the word, "stress…" she finished

The doctor nodded.

"Do you think that this could have contributed to this?" Marissa asked feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Honestly Mrs. Atwood as of now I could not tell you. We still have to run more tests. How long as she had these symptoms?"

Ryan looked at his hands.

"I guess off and on for a month now. We have been taking her to her doctor and she has toldus not to worry." Ryan explained. "We just have been keeping a very close eye on her."

"And her twin, has she appeared to be in good health?" The doctor asked

"Very good." Ryan said.

The doctor nodded again and then began to speak.

"I think am going to order tests to be run to find out of this could possibly be leukemia." The doctor said looking at Ryan and Marissa sympathetically

"WHAT!" Marissa yelled. "My daughter will be fine, she does not have leukemia!" She said convinced that someone was playing a cruel joke on her.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa.

"What do you have to do?"

"In order to diagnose it we have to conduct a blood count and a bone marrow biopsy. We will have to remove a small piece of marrow either from her hip or breastbone." The doctor explained

"What are the chances that it is Leukemia?" Kirsten.

"It more likely is than isn't, but it is important for theses tests to be run now because the sooner it is diagnosed the easier it is to control.."

"So you can control it?" Sandy asked

"Yes we do have methods of controlling it. If it is leukemia than it will most likely Acute Lymphoid Leukemia , ALL, which is the most common form for young children. 70-75% of childhood cancer is ALL. It is caused by your bone marrow making too many white blood cells. Luckily the treatment response is great with the treatments that we have available. 85-90% of children with it are cured."

"Did you hear that Marissa. 85-90% are cured." Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I want to see my baby." Marissa said.

"I don't think-" The doctor began.

"PLEASE!" Marissa begged. "I want to see her before you run the tests."

"Alright." The doctor said. "The two of you can follow me." She gestured towards Ryan and Marissa leaving Sandy and Kirsten in the waiting room.

She shows them to the childrens ICU where Madison's room was. The walls were white with yellow and pink hot air balloons all over. Madison was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Mommy!" She said reaching out to Marisssa

"Hey sweetie." Marissa said rushing up to the side of her daughters bed to give her a hug.

"Can I go home?" The five year old asked

"Um, soon honey, but now right now." Marissa said.

"Where's Piper?"

"With Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer." Ryan said.

"Why do I gotta stay and she doesn't?" Madison asked

"Just so the doctors can make sure that you are okay." Ryan said walking over to his daughter to hold her hand. "They have to give you some tests to make sure that you are alright. Okay?"

Madison nodded.

"Are they gonna hurt?" She asked

"Maybe a little." Marissa said. "You're going to have to be a big girl. I know you're brave." Marissa told her

"Are you going to be with me?"

"Mommy and I will be right outside with Nana and Pop-Pop." Ryan said

"Alright." Madison said. "I can do it." She said.

Marissa, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten waited in the hospital for almost 9 hours before they were given any results. The doctor came back out with a somber look on her face.

"As we suspected, the results show that Madison does in fact have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia."

Ryan looked as pale as a ghost. Marissa fell sobbing into Sandy's arms. What were they going to do?

They visited with Madison for a couple of hours and then had to go home. They all rode together to Marissa and Ryans apartment because neither were in the condition to drive. Summer and Seth had Piper for the night. Dylan was there helping them watch her.

Marissa dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Kirsten asked

"Probably not." Ryan said. "There's a bottle of vodka in there."

"I'll go." Kirsten said following Marissa, and Sandy followed Ryan downstairs and out to his car where he found Ryan pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up.

"Come on Ryan. You got to pull yourself together. I know it's hard but you gotta for the girls!" He said

"I know." He said taking a drag

By the time that Kirsten has actually forced herself into Marissa and Ryans room Marissa had polished half a small bottle of vodka.

"Marissa!" Kirsten said grabbing the bottle from her "Come on. This isn't right. You know that this is not the way to fix your problems!"

"What else am I supposed to do? Kirsten I am only twenty-two! I don't know what to do with a sick child! I can't take anymore of this. My baby deserves to be happy!" Marissa said sobbing.

"Having a drunk mother will not make her happy!" Kirsten said. "We are all in this together Marissa, all of us, together. You will do your children no good locked up in some treatment facility, this time longer than before. It is time to grow up, be an adult." Kirsten said.

Marissa pulled out the bottle and took another swig.

"I am." She said looking Kirsten dead in the eye.

**DUN DUN DUN... Hum... interesting, I know... but I don't know what you think so I was thinking that some REVIEWS would be great!**


	4. Cloud soothe shredded by the calico

** Really short chap. U'll see why at the end.**

** xoxo Jules**

Chapter 3: "Clouds soothe, shredded by the calico"

Piper awoke the next morning to find that she wasn't in her bed, and what was even stranger was that Madison was not with her. She wandered out of the room where she was sleeping to the voices that she heard coming down the hall. Suddenly she realized where she was. She was at Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth's apartment.

Summer, Dylan, and Seth were sitting at the table talking looking obviously drained. They stopped mid sentence when they saw Piper appear in the door way.

"Want some Cereal?" Dylan asked Piper.

Piper nodded as she sat at the table looking around at the three tired adults. Dylan handed her a bowl of cheerios.

"Thank you." She said politely

"Want something Summer?" Dylan asked

"No, morning sickness." She said miserably.

"Isn't that supposed to be over?" Dylan asked

"Summer, you cannot starve my child!" Seth said, "it needs to grow to be a strong Cohen man so we can name it Thor and-"

"Thor Cohen? EW!" Summer said. "Besides it's a girl anyway. I know it! I feel her!"

"You guys are crazy!" Dylan said

"And anyway, little Emily doesn't want to be named THOR!" Summer said

"Emily? No, what century are we living in. TATUM!" Seth said

"What, you want our daughter to grow up to be a porn star?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow

"It doesn't really matter because our daughter is a SON!" Seth said looking Summer dead in the eye.

"Oh god." Dylan said banging her head on the table.

Piper on the other hand was not listening to the conversation. She knew that there was something that she had to ask, she just didn't remember what…

__

Flashback:

"What if he finds out their his?" Marissa asked.

"HE WON'T!" Ryan said sharply. "He will NEVER find out."

"How?" Marissa asked beginning to cry. "Luke is Piper and Madisons father." Marissa said now sobbing.

Little did they know that Piper was in the doorway…

"So what I am not their father now?" Ryan said backing up defensively. "I was the one who raised them while you were off in the physc ward!"

"Don't start with me Ryan Atwood." Marissa said shoving him in the chest.

"DON'T!" Piper said coming in stomping her foot down.

End of Flashback

She remembered. Piper looked pointedly at Summer.

"What is a physc ward?" Piper asked her.

"WHAT?" Summer said

"Where did you hear that word?" Dylan asked

"Daddy used it when he and mommy were fighting." Piper asked.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Seth said trying to change the subject. "Look! Kim Possible is on!" He said trying to distract her.

"EW!" Summer said as usual at the mention of cartoons.

"Why's Luke my father?" Piper asked.

Now this was getting really off.

"Ryan is your father." Seth said picking up the little girl.

"But mommy sai-"

"I think you misheard honey." Dylan tried to reason

"But he came over an-"

"Oh look… Kim Possible is doing some kind of… leg…trick." Summer said which caused the little girl to divert her attention to the screen, and eventually head into the living room.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked

"I don't know but I need to go talk to Ryan." Seth said grabbing his jacket. "You stay here and watch Piper." He told the girls.

Seth drove up to Ryan and Marissas apartment to find Ryan standing in the parking lot polishing off a cigarette.

"Hey man." Seth said stepping out of the car.

"Hey." Ryan said squinting to meet his brothers eye.

"I thought you quit." He said gesturing towards the cigarette.

"Me too. Don't let Marissa find out, even though she's probably out on the deck doing the same thing." He said blandly

"Ryan man, now's the time to be with your wife, not drowning your sorrows in nicotine."

Ryan ignored his comment.

"How is Piper?" He asked

"Not to good."

"WHY! What happened? Is she sick? Does she have it too?" Ryan asked becoming hysterical.

"No, no, man. She's alright. It's just that she has been asking strange questions. First she asked me what the physc ward was."

Seth began not noticing Marissa walk up behind Ryan.

"And THEN she asked who was Luke and why was he her father." Seth said

"WHAT?" Marissa said stepping up. "Is someone trying to punish us or something? Why does everything keep on going wrong?" She said on the brink of tears.

"Where do you think that she heard it?" Seth asked

Marissa and Ryan both remembered it clearly.

"We got into a fight after Luke showed up the other day. Marissa was worried that he would find out that Piper and Madison are his."

Little did Ryan, Marissa, and Seth know that Luke was five feet away from them and heard every word that she said.

"What? Those two little girls are mine?" He said aloud causing the others to know his presence.

They all stopped and turned to face him… nobody knew what to say.

** READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Were oh so vast and quick

Chapter 4: "Were oh so vast and quick"

"Those little girls… they're mine?" Luke asked in shock… "I have daughters."

"No man, you don't." Seth said, Marissa and Ryan were too afraid to speak.

"Marissa, I am so sorry." Luke said taking a step towards her.

"Oh please Luke, I don't want that shit." She said.

"I will be there for them now that I know. I swear it." Luke pleaded

"You will not do ANYTHING with my daughters." Ryan said stepping in front of Marissa. "Those little girls are mine." Ryan said

"I am their father."

"OH PLEASE!" Ryan yelled shoving Luke

"I am!"

"You're only their father because you raped me!" Marissa said shaking violently.

"You guys, we all need to calm down, and Luke you need to get the hell out of here." Seth said grabbing Ryan by the arm so this situation didn't escalate.

"If they are mine I have rights." Luke said staring at Marissa.

"No you don't." Ryan said.

"Please." Marissa begged. "Just leave us as is."

Luke put up his hands.

"Whatever, I'll be back." He said hopping into his SUV and speeding off.

"What the hell!" Marissa yelled tears pouring from her eyes. "What does he really think that he can do? He RAPED me Ryan!" She said collapsing into his chest.

"Ssshhh, calm down. It's going to be alright." Marissa backed up and wiped her eyes and took her car keys out of her pocket.

"It's almost visiting hour, I am going to go visit Maddy for a little. Can you go get Piper or something?" Marissa asked

"Yeah but where are you going first?" Ryan asked concerned about Marissa's current state of mind.

"I'm going to visit my dad." Marissa said hopping into her car and driving off.

Marissa drove down the back roads straight out of Newport. What were they going to do if Luke revealed the true paternity of the twins? NOBODY knew, Sandy and Jimmy didn't even know. It was basically Seth, Dylan, Summer, Kirsten, and of course She and Ryan that were in on the secret.

Marissa pulled her car up outside of the trailer that she had arguably spent the worse year of her life in.

Marissa opened the door with her key, and entered the living room. When she walked into that place she was suddenly a seventeen year old girl at the mercy of her razor and the bottle again. Now she was a twenty-two year old with five year old twins and a husband.

She glanced over to see her father asleep on the couch. One last look around wouldn't hurt anyone. Marissa followed the narrow hall back to the bedroom that used to be her own. Her eyes glided towards her mirror. 

__

Marissa stripped down into her bra and underwear and looked into the mirror at her nearly non-existant frame. Marissas body was thin and frail. But she didn't seem to notice. As she looked at herself, she was focusing on nothing. She didn't know the girl she was looking at and she liked it.

She re-entered hallway and went to the bathroom where she spent many nights in a pool of her own blood on the floor.

__

Her face was a ghostly white. Marissa clawed around the floor in the unlit room until she found a razor. She held it to herself, but this time to her wrists.

She had to wait to steady her hand before she began. She pushed the tip of the razor into her arms and slid it across. A satisfying amout of blood showed with each push, each pull of the razor, until Marissa sat, covered in her own blood. And in the peace she now felt, she fell asleep… still bleeding.

"NO!" Marissa said holding up her hands, "I can't do this!" She turned around only to fall into her fathers strong chest. She began sobbing into his cheat, her own chest heaving.

"What's wrong pumpkin? Is Madison okay?" Marissa nodded in her fathers chest as he led her to the couch, they sat down.

"I've got to tell you something, and you will not be happy." Marissa said looking her father in the eye.

"What is it honey?" Jimmy asked moving his daughters hair away from her face.

"Um, Piper and Madison, they're not Ryan's." She said

"What?" Jimmy said surprised. "Does he know? Who's are they?"

"He knows… he's know since I got pregnant." Marissa said looking down

"Well then who is their real father?"

"I was raped." Marissa finally confessed.

"What! How come you never told me? We could have had that creep locked away!" Jimmy yelled

"Daddy please sit down!" She said grabbing his hand as he re-joined her on the couch. "It was just that life was so hectic. Mom came to get Caitlin, and there were all of the legal troubles already."

"Who did that to you honey?"

"Luke…" She said silently

"Luke Ward?"

"Yeah, but that's not just it. He came back, and he found out that Piper and Maddy are his. I don't know what he is going to try to do…" Marissa said wiping away her tears.

"It's alright honey, we'll talk to Sandy and get this all figured out."

Ryan drove to Seth and Summers apartment. Tears clouded his eyes. He didn't remember the last time that he had really cried. Piper and Madison were his. They called him daddy. He tucked them in every night. He could look at them and could tell them apart, which proved a hard task for the general population. And now Madison was lying alone in a hospital bed? How was this fair? They were his, and there was no way that he would loose them to anyone. Especially Luke Ward.

Ryan knocked on the door once before it swung open.

"DADDY!" Piper said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." Ryan said kissing her and setting her back on the floor. "Has Summer been nice to you?" Ryan asked looking at Summer who was asleep on the couch.

"Uh huh." Piper said nodding.

"Good." Ryan said as he walked over to Summer and shook her awake "Summer." He said

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up "Chino!" She said. "Oh my gosh I just had this totally heinous dream that I was in labor, and I pushed and pushed and it wouldn't come out, and then it finally did and it was Seth!"

"What?" Ryan asked confused

"I gave birth to a little Seth. It was his head and Jew fro on a baby body!" Summer said placing her hand on her stomach. "Oh no. I'm giving birth to a Cohen. What if it gets Sandys eyebrows!"

"Summer." Ryan said placing his hand on her shoulders "It's okay." He said. "Just breathe."

"Alright, I'm breathing." Summer said fanning herself.

"Good." Ryan said. "Where's Dylan?"

"She had to run to her place." Summer informed him

"Alright, I'm going to take Piper out for a little bit and talk to her."

Summer nodded understanding.

"But chipmunk, I love you." She said kissing Pipers head. Summer had taken to calling Piper chipmunk and Madison squirrel

"Bye Aunt Summer." Piper said kissing her tummy really quick and then following her father out

Marissa walked slowly through Madisons door in her hospital room

"Hey baby." She said kissing the little girls forehead.

"Mommy?" Madison said looking up at her.

Marissa loved her daughters. She would never treat them like Julie treated her. That is why it was so important for her to get healthy and get clean.

"Do I get to go home mommy?" She asked, her eyes tired. Her skin was turning a light tint of blue from bad circulation.

"Not just yet sweetie." Marissa said.

Twenty-Two. Most kids her age were worried about going to keggers or what STD they may have contracted from their most recent encounter with some guy they had a one night stand with.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" Piper asked

"Of course I can."

But not Marissa. She didn't worry about stuff like that. She had a daughter, two of them, at 17... Pregnant by a rape… but it was okay, until now, when her daughter was fighting cancer, and the other was left alone… but she would get through it. It would all be okay.

"I love you mommy." Madison said

"I love you too honey." Marissa said a tear escaped down her cheek.

It had to be. She knew that everything happened for a reason. If not in the time when she needed him the most Ryan wouldn't' have found her. Piper and Madison would not have come out of the situation with Luke. She knew that something good had to come out of this too… it had to. She just couldn't wait to find out what.


End file.
